


imagine.

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, M/M, Pls if u feel uncomfortable with this pls just scroll past, and he's shy bless him, basicallly he's admiring him by giving him a blowjob, hyuck is a babyboy™, i'm sorry for those who don't appreciate this on the nct tag, lapslock, soft, they're roomies that act like a couple okay, third person but in mark's kinda perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: where mark just wants his hoodie back until his eyes finally open and seeperhaps he wants something else more..other part to boyfriend.





	imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> who asked? no one
> 
> do i care exactly..? nope
> 
> c:
> 
> for some reason i have a thing for hyuck stealing mark's clothes but don't we all lol

[2nd part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994976)

 

“donghyuck-ahh, do you have my hoodie still??” mark whined from his room as he looked around the heap of clothes surrounding himself. this was the third time this week that mark hadn't been able to find the right clothes to chill out in after a long day of work and studies, since his thief of a roommate has seemed to take a liking towards the older's clothes for some reason. mark swore he's lost about a third of his wardrobe because of hyuck.

“you're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that.” hyuck's voice called back. right, it's not the first hoodie he's taken, and it certainly won't be the last. the snatching began way back when the two were best friends in baby school, when hyuck decided that he liked mark's colourful shirt and stole it. baby mark didn't mind then, until it became a normal occurrence for hyuck to just take things without mark's permission. from his tshirts to his caps. that boy even had the audacity to take mark's necklace.

sighing, mark got up from his uncomfortable position on the floor to see for himself if hyuck had his hoodie, knees cracking as he made his way to the younger's room. mark was going to put his foot down!

when he reached hyuck's room, the boy was on his bed, laying on his stomach as he repeatedly called something into his ds. and there it was, the hoodie mark was looking for. hyuck was wearing it – the bugger.

hyuck hadn't seemed to notice mark's entrance yet, continuing to tap his ds screen as a little bark sound responded.

“what's that?” mark asked just as he plopped ontop of his roommate. The two have always been comfortable around each other, not minding any hand holding or hugging. the secret was though, mark actually loved it. even if he shrugged the younger off when he would try and link arms with him in public.

resting his chin on hyuck's shoulder, mark could make out a puppy on the screen.

“playing with my dog, coco.” the pixelated dog poked his tongue out as he stared into mark's soul.

 _do_ _it_ , _let_ _him_ _keep_ _it_. _you_ _know_ _he_ _looks_ _adorable_ _anyway_.

 _you_ _love_ _it_ _really_.

mark flailed away from the puppy's gaze, sitting up and keeping his weight on hyuck's thighs. instead of attempting to take his hoodie back, he just watched the other. it looked like hyuck was walking his dog now, except mark couldn't really see much since the younger's mop of hair was in the way. it was slightly tousled and looked a bit greasy to be honest, but mark wasn't surprised really.

“oh my god, stop staring at my ass already.”

“i'm not even looking at your butt.” mark couldn't help but look at hyuck's butt. it was as if it was a reflex, his eyes darting to the basket ball shorts he had on. they were bunched up, probably from the way Hyuck squirms around in attempt to get comfortable. mark wondered if the younger had a wedgie, because it certainly looked like it.. mark tilted his head.

“yah, mark.” his eyes quickly moved to the wall just incase hyuck was going to look back at him. but when he didn't, mark's eyes travelled to the other's lower back.

mark's hoodie had slightly rode up, giving the older a peek at his tan skin. it looked smooth, and mark pouted since he just wanted to reach out and touch. hyuck's hips were small, nothing mark didn't know though. he had always been tiny. when hyuck would just be standing there, mark would always crave to just hold him. he is the perfect height for Mark to kiss his forehead too, which is so convenient.

unconsciously, mark suddenly reached forward, lightly holding hyuck's side. and when hyuck didn't do anything to move away, mark traced patterns into the boy's tan back with his thumb, causing hyuck to inch closer towards his touch. mark smiled.

a snap made the older jump out of his daze, hyuck's laughter following after it. the younger put the ds on his bedside table, stretching out and arching his back, clearly unbothered by mark's presence. _what_ _an_ _unbothered_ _bub_.

“did you want your hoodie, you said?” suddenly, hyuck began to lift it up further, exposing more of his skin for mark to gawk at as he slightly panicked.

“no, no. keep it on.” mark stopped the younger from pulling it up any further, bunching the fabric in his fists as he loomed over hyuck. he couldn't help but think about how good it would be for him to strip their lower halves and just press against him. _oh_ _shit_ , _erm_.. _ugly_   _yukhei_ , _ugly_  y _ukhei_..

“get off me then.” mark didn't exactly take in those words until hyuck began squirming, surprising the older and causing him to hip off him like he'd just sat in a boiling bath suddenly or some shit.

hyuck rolled over, stretching out his limbs and groaning so cutely when something cracked. the only thing mark could do was watch in admiration as he awkwardly stood there with one leg on the bed. hyuck didn't have a care in the world that his tummy was exposed, casually itching his side while getting comfortable on his back. his tummy slowly moved up and down as hyuck breathed at a calm pace. mark loved resting his head on it just so he could listen to the adorable gurgling sounds it makes from time to time.

the younger stretched his arms out again, making grabby hand motions towards mark. “come back.”

mark was absolutely whipped, laying back on hyuck and practically melting at how his body just radiated warmth and comfort. he rested his head on the younger's chest, smelling a mix of his own detergent and hyuck's scent, causing a small smile to creep up on his lips. mark felt hyuck's arms wrap around his own frame, and god, he could just fall asleep like that.

but he already knew that hyuck wasn't able to stay that still for long so he decided not to try and conk out for a while. looking up and the younger, hyuck had a stupid grin on his face. his heart shaped lips were stretched out into a natural, beaming smile, and the chub on his cheeks gleamed a beautiful shade of pink. _the_ _way_ _it_ _shine_..hyuck's two little front teeth were visible too, causing mark to coo internally. “what are you thinking about?”

a tan hand reached up, covering hyuck's embarrassed expression as he muffled out a: “nothing..”

for fuck's sake, mark just wanted to spoil the shit out of him. so that's what he did.

the older of the two began by leaving light kisses on hyuck's jaw, slowly taking his hand away from his beautiful face so Mark could press his lips allover Hyuck's smooth skin. on his forehead, down the slope of his nose and on his closed eyelids. he pressed more confident kisses on hyuck's dusted cheeks, to his chin and then finally connecting their lips together in a delicate kiss.

treating him fragily, mark cupped hyuck's heated cheeks as he gave kisses to his lips. they were small and incredibly soft, the tiny sighs between each kiss making mark's heart flutter. hyuck's hands held the older's waist, rubbing up and down and slowly sliding up mark's thin tshirt to explore more parts of his back.

hyuck was shy at first, only continuing to rub his sides, until his hands peeked out from the large sleeves and began to run along the expanse of his slightly defined back, becoming for confident with his touches. and mark encouraged him further by deepening the kiss, sucking on the other's pouty bottom lip and pressing his tongue lightly through the seam of hyuck's mouth.

this caused hyuck to let out the quietest of noises, so unlike his loud self when he's around other people. but that's what mark adored. he loved natural hyuck who didn't go above normal volume, especially when they were in intimate moments like these. hyuck's breathing became unsteady when mark began to use his tongue to tease him, softly panting as if the older took his breath away.

“hyung..” hyuck meekly whined between them, sending tingles down mark's spine. his hands were fisted on his tshirt, allowing cool air to hit mark's back and give him goosebumps.

“shh, I've got you.” mark quietly reassured hyuck, giving one last peck to his now wet lips before dipping his head and pressing his face in the crook of hyuck's neck. at a slow pace, mark rocked his hips against hyuck's, causing the other's breath to stutter. mark felt hyuck tense up then relax, chills racking through him as he hesitantly wrapped his legs around mark's lower back.

everything was just right. their bodies were perfectly pressed against one another, building up pleasure in their cores. hyuck was clinging onto him for dear life, muffling his quiet noises in the mop of hair on top of mark's head, but he didn't mind.

and they stayed just like that, in the comfort of eachother's arms, lazily moving their hips as hyuck struggled to get more friction from his position underneath him. mark chuckled at how needy hyuck was becoming, stilling his hips completely and hovering over him instead.

“someone's getting needy.” mark couldn't help but stare. hyuck looked ethereal. his eyes were hazy, the dark orbs staring up into his own, with his neat brows furrowed cutely in a way it made his eyes looked even bigger. his nose crinkled in frustration whenever he tried to pull mark back down with his legs, and he sucked in a breath when his bottom lip made its way between his teeth.

mark's hoodie was messed up, exposing hyuck's tummy that moved up and down at a faster pace compared to before. and the shorts were all twisted. “poor baby.”

in response, hyuck whined, tugging at the thin tshirt that was loose on mark's frame. he lifted the shirt up, helping the older out of it and chucking it elsewhere when mark crawled down the bed.

“you want a treat? for, y'know, stealing my hoodie?” mark blew cold air onto hyuck's navel, which the younger squirmed at as he giggled.

“perhaps.” he hummed. hyuck's voice was velvety smooth but sweet like honey. mark could compare every part of hyuck to the sticky substance – he's delicious.

mark laid on his stomach, holding the younger's small waist to keep him still while mark paid attention to the tummy he absolutely loved. little kisses turned into soft bites and licks, causing a mewl to barely leave hyuck's bitten lips. and encouraged by the delightful sound mark shuffled down further, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached the hem of hyuck's shorts that were low on his hips. but before he even thought about taking them off, mark licked along his navel, sucking on the protruding hipbones until pink marks formed. mark wanted to take his time treating hyuck tonight for some reason: it wasn't like they were in a rush or anything.

at a slow pace mark gripped the hem of hyuck's shorts and tugged them down along with his pants underneath, discarding them and elsewhere before admiring more of hyuck. god, he was so fucking beautiful with his plush thighs that mark liked to use as a pillow some nights. like when they were watching a movie or just resting from a long day, he would find more comfort from them than anything else in the apartment. sometimes, he just thinks he could suffocate in them and he'd be perfectly fine with that. best death ever.

a whine grabbed mark out of his trance, noticing that hyuck had covered his dick to hide himself. mark cooed, nuzzling his face in the other's thigh before lightly taking his hand away.

“you're gorgeous hyuck, relax.” mark hushed the words in the inner part of his thigh before finally pressing his tongue flat against the underside of the boy's dick, licking upwards and flicking against the tip. hyuck's noises were muffled in mark's hoodie, which the older didn't mind much. he was more focused on making hyuck feel good. so continuing his actions, mark rubbed the soft thighs that began to open further as mark suddenly took hyuck's dick in his mouth. he sucked on the head, salt dancing on his tongue. it was almost like he was tasting salted caramel, and he wanted more.

wetting his lips, mark took hyuck in his mouth again and began bobbing his head, making sure to use his tongue to rub at the small veins. it wasn't difficult to go all the way, humming in satisfaction as he took the younger to the hilt. the vibrations must've driven hyuck crazy, since his hips stuttered and a pretty sound slipped past his lips. that was mark's cue to do it again, and again, moving his head up and down repeatedly in a steady pace and tracing patterns on hyuck's inner thighs –just how he likes it.

the older noticed how hyuck's hands gripped the sheets, before covering his face, then finally deciding to fist in mark's thick hair where they belonged. hyuck's fingers held his fringe back as he guided mark's head up and down at a pace he liked, which mark gladly accepted. he guessed it was enough teasing hyuck for tonight, swirling his tongue around the younger's small dick as the younger held his head down. looking up at hyuck, mark was going to gaze in his dark eyes but his head seemed to have disappeared under mark's hoodie.

mark chuckled in response, which made hyuck moan as he bucked his hips further. in mark's palms, he felt hyuck's thighs tense as the younger tried to gain more pleasure, yet mark released hyuck's dick right when he was going to tug on mark's hair. _Psych_.

“ _Why_..” hyuck croaked out, squirming and panting into the hoodie. mark pressed more kisses into the other's thighs to calm him down, letting his fingers trail upwards until they reached hyuck's pert nipples. and flicking the nub, mark took the younger again, sucking his dick and letting out a muffled noise in satisfaction whenever he felt it pulse on his tongue.

slowly, hyuck's moans became more audible, still muffled but mark could make out the cute hiccups or the embarrassed groans high in his throat. in amusement, mark imitated one of the sounds, causing hyuck to squawk and flail slightly in defence. “mmm?”

as if it was a response, hyuck repeated the same noise, gripping mark's hair tighter as his mouth did wonders to him. “mmm.”

he was absolutely wrecked, it was unbelievable. with his thighs spread and back arched, mark could tell he was getting closer. hyuck's breath stuttered, but the only thing he could do was take it, unable to form words.

sucking on the head, mark jerked hyuck off at a quickened pace, driving him closer and closer until hyuck threw his head back and whispered repeatedly,

“hyung.. o _h_ , _hyung_...”

little ropes of cum landed on mark's tongue, who savoured the wonderful taste and slowed the pace of his fist. he felt the younger loosen his grip on his hair, taking deep breaths and shyly attempting to close his legs. mark chuckled, placing on last kiss on the tip of his dick before swallowing hyuck's cum and giving his thighs even more kisses.

“you did so well. good baby..” mark whispered as he took hyuck's clammy small hand in his. “did you like that?”

all hyuck could do was nod in response as his head poked out of mark's hoodie. the older chuckled as he noticed how messed up his hair was, the curls sticking up in all sorts of directions from fidgeting around so much. hyuck's face was pink, and sweat glistened on his temple. adorable. the boy's orbs were hazy, sheepishly creasing at the edges, (probably from how he was smiling). “hyung..”

“yes, baby?” mark squeezed hyuck's hand in reassurance, looking into the younger's eyes as he tried to form words.

“your turn..?”

and how could mark refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure that's not their actual height difference aha
> 
> also this is completely different to the thing i wrote before lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway... yeet.


End file.
